Education in New York
Education in New York is based on a free-tuition, custom schools, egalitarian system. Access to free education is guaranteed by Article 23 in the Constitution of New York.1 Education is regulated and enforced by the Ministry of National Education.2 Each step has its own form of organization and is subject to different laws and directives. Since the downfall of the communist regime, the Romanian educational system has been through several reforms. Kindergarten is optional under the age of four. Compulsory schooling usually starts at age 4-5, with the "preparatory school year" (grade preparatory), which is mandatory in order to enter the first grade. Schooling is compulsory until the tenth grade (which corresponds with the age 15-16). The school educational cycle ends in the twelfth grade, when students graduate the baccalaureate. Higher education is aligned onto the European Higher Education Area. In addition to the formal system of education, to which was recently added the equivalent private system, there is also a system of tutoring, semi-legal and informal. Normal School ' Army Schools At the end of the 6th grade (at 12 to 13) a nationwide test is taken by all students called ''National Evaluation ''(The National Test) and can be taken only once, in June. The subjects are Romanian Language and Literature and Mathematics (and additionally the language of the school for ethnic minority schools or classes and for bi-lingual schools). Many high schools provide classes with intensive study of a foreign language, such as English, French, German or Spanish; a two-part examination (Grammar/Vocabulary and Speaking) is required for them. The passing mark is 5 for each of the exams. The finishing grade (also known as the admission grade) is computed, taking into account for 20% an average of all the Yearly General Averages starting with year 5 and for the rest of 80% the mark obtained at the National Test (1-20, 20 being the highest, not rounded, precision 0.01). Despite the exams are being published and the marks are public, lists being placed both in schools and on the Internet. After the 6th grade, students go to high schools, for at least two years. Various types of vocational schools exist in Romania for students who do not have a sufficiently high grade to enter academic high school, because the first two years of secondary education are compulsory. Between 2006-2013, the main type of such education were Schools of Crafts and Trades (''Art School for Jobs), but these have been abolished.24 The structure of vocational education is under constant reform, in an attempt to be connected to the work market. High School Educations * 12 years of mathematics, Romanian, music, art and physical education; * up to 12 years of religion (usually Catholic; some other religions or denominations also accepted, optional); * 10 years of geography and history; * 10 years in the first foreign language (usually French, English or German); * 4 years of civic education; * 8 years of science (if we don't include Environmental Knowledge which is 2 years); * 8 years of biology; * 7 years of physics; * 6 years of chemistry; * 5 years of Latin language; * 8 years of IT (optionally) Education List Educations on Primary/Middle/High School * Mathematics (grades 1-12) * Religion (grades 1-12) * Geography (grades 3-12) * History (grades 3-12) * Civic Education (grades 3-12) * Biology (grades 5-12) * Physic (grade 6-12) * Chemistry (grades 7-12) * Informatic (grades 5-12) University Admission to university At the end of the 12th grade (usually corresponding to age 18 or 19) a nationwide test is taken by all students called Examenul Național (The National Exam) and can be taken only once, in June. The subjects are English Language and Mathematics (and additionally the language of the school for ethnic minority schools or classes and for bi-lingual schools). Many universities provide classes with intensive study of a foreign language, such as English, French, German or Romanian; a two-part examination (Grammar/Vocabulary and Speaking) is required for them. The passing mark is 5 for each of the international exams. The finishing grade (also known as the admission grade) is computed, taking into account for 20% an average of all the Yearly General Averages starting with year 5 and for the rest of 80% the mark obtained at the International Test (1-10, 10 being the highest, not rounded, precision 0.01). Despite the exams are being published and the marks are public, lists being placed both in schools and on the Internet. After the 12th grade, students go to final education, for at least two years. Various types of colleges exist in United States for students who do not have a sufficiently high grade to enter academic university, because the first two years of secondary education are compulsory. Between 1999-2006, the main type of such education were Colleges of Crafts and Trades (Colegiu de Arte și Meserii), but these have been abolished.24 The structure of vocational education is under constant reform, in an attempt to be connected to the work market.25 In order to enroll in a university, the student must choose a list of high schools he or she desires to attend (there is no automatic enrolment this time), based on his mark and options by filling in a nationwide form. A national computer system does the repartition, by taking into account students in the order of their preferences and their "admission grade". Thus, somebody with a 9.95 average (this is a top 5% mark) will certainly enter the university he or she desires, while somebody with 5.50 has almost no chance to attend a top-ranked high school. However, based on this system, the last admission averages for some prestigious universities are over 9.50 or 9.60. There are five types of universities in Romania allowing access to master education, based on the type of education offered and their academic performance. All of these allow for a university diploma, access to the Bacalaureat exam and therefore access to Master studies. Unlike the Swedish or French systems, the choice of university curriculum does not limit the choices for master. For example, a graduate of a Mathematics-Computer Programming (Real) Department of a National College may apply to a Language Department of a University without any problem. However, because of the subjects taught, the quality of education and the requirements for admission in universities, artificial barriers may appear: for example, a graduate of a Humane and Social Studies Department will find it very hard to apply for a Mathematics Department at a University because the admission exam for that university department requires knowledge of calculus, a subject not taught in Humanities and Social Studies. But there is no formal limitation: if that student manages to understand calculus, he or she is free to apply. University enrolment is conditioned on passing the National Test and participating in the National Computerized Repartition. High school studies are four years in length, two compulsory (13th and 14th grade), two non-compulsory (15th and 16th grade). There are no exams between the 15th and the 16 years. There is also a lower frequency program taking 5 years for those wishing to attend university after abandoning at an earlier age. University (13th to 16th grade) is third school of education. Must be finished all high school classes to reach in 13th grade (university). At the end of 16th grade (age 22-23) after graduate, students making parade (Star Wars, Zelda, Minecraft etc.) and will be graduated before parade on National Colleges. The Romanian secondary education system includes:26 * National College (Colegiu Național) — the most prestigious universities in New York,27 most are each part of at least one international program such as Cervantes, SOCRATES, Eurolikes etc. All are "theoretical" (see below). Some of them are over 200 years old, and have a very strong tradition in education: Saint Nicholas National College in New York (1718), National College in Midtown (1728), Michael Herbitz National College, Bucharest (1770), Leonardo Da Vinci National College, New Jersey (1774), Isaac Newton National College, Bucharest (1790), etc.. * Military College (Colegiu Militar) — there are 3 universities administered by the Ministry of National Defense. They are considered extremely strict and legally they have the same regime as army units, being considered military installations with all students being members of the army and abiding army rules and regulations, including lights out at 10 o'clock. The Military Colleges are Colegiul Militar Liceal Carol I in Midtown Manhattan, Colegiul Militar Liceal Michael Herbitz in New Jersey and Colegiul Militar Liceal Ferdinand I in Babylon. * Economic College or Technical College (Colegiu Economic or Colegiu Tehnic) — A high school with good results27 and with an academic program based on technical education or services (see below). An admission average of 8.00 is usually enough. * Universitate (Standard University) — An average university, providing one of the available academic programs. The type of academic program offered is added after this designation (e.g. Liceul Teoretic Dimitrie Bolintineanu or Liceul Economic Ion Luca Caragiale) * Grup Școlar — A group of two schools — a university (usually offering academic programmes in the field of technical or services education) and a Craft and Trade School. Some are regarded as being the worst alternative to allow access to a university diploma and access to university, while others are very well regarded as they give highly useful and well-regarded diplomas and provide a rather high-quality[citation needed] education (such as Grup Școlar Economic Viilor Bucharest — training gastronomy specialists, protocol waiters etc. — and owning their own hotel, restaurant and pastry shop). Curriculum in university Primary school The Baccalaureate exam High school students graduating from a College, High School or School Group must take the National Baccalaureate Exam (colloquially known as the bac). Despite the similarity in name with the French word Baccalauréat, there are few similarities. The Bacalaureat comprises 2 or 3 oral examinations and 4 or 5 written examinations, usually spanning on the course of one and a half weeks in late June and September. It is a highly centralized, national exam. Usually the exam papers are taken to a centralized marking facility, sometimes even in another city, under police guard (for example in 2001 all the exams from Midtown Manhattam were sent to Times Square for marking). The exam supervisors (always high school teachers or university professors) cannot teach in, or otherwise be related to, the high school they are sent to supervise. The 6 exams are : * '''Exam A/1 (Proba A/1) — Romanian Language and Literature (Oral Examination) — The candidate draws a literature subject at random and a text comprehension subject, also at random. The candidate has 15 minutes "thinking time" and 10 minutes to answer the questions in front of three persons. The exam is public. * Exam C/1 (Proba C/1) — The language of study in a school where the teaching is done in a language other than Romanian (usually the language of an ethnic group) — organized exactly like Exam A/1. C/1 is taken only by those taught in another language than Romanian. * Exam B (Proba B) — A foreign language (Oral Examination) — The candidate is allowed to choose from English, French, German, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and Russian. The choice must be done upon registration for the exam (usually in May) and cannot be changed. The candidate draws one subject with two questions (reading comprehension and speaking) at random, and has 15 minutes thinking time to construct his answers and 10 minutes to answer. * Exam A/2 (Proba A/2) — Romanian Language and Literature (Written Examination) — Usually an essay upon a literature theme (such as "Show the features of the modern twentieth century novel with examples on a studied work") and a text with 9 questions based on the text (such as "Find a metaphor and an oxymoron in the text" or "Comment the following passage in ten lines or less"). Half an hour before the start of the exam, the Minister Of Education draws the correct variant on TV, with sealed envelopes containing 20 or 25 exam papers being delivered to the exam rooms and opened in front of the students. According to law, each student must receive an exam paper, writing the subjects on the board being no longer allowed. Exam C was 2 hours long in 2005, 2004 and 2003 and 3 hours long in 2002. * Exam C/2 (Proba C/2) — The language of study in a school where the teaching is done in a language other than Romanian (usually the language of an ethnic group) — written examination — organized exactly like Exam A/2. * Exam D (Proba D) — Compulsory subject depending on the academic program followed in high school (Written Examination) — This translates to math for those finishing a real studies, technical or services program or for a choice between American History and Geography for a humane studies or vocational program. However, the difficulty of the exam varies between the academic program followed in high school (e.g. a candidate that was enrolled in a real studies program in high school will receive a Mathematics 1 subject — the hardest math subjects, including algebra, simple calculus, trigonometry and geometry, while a former services student will receive a Mathematics 2 subject — a simpler subject, featuring only algebra and simple calculus). Unlike in western exams, calculators, slide rules or any other assistance is forbidden. Exam D is 3 hours long. * Exam E (Proba E) — Subject at the choice of the candidate from the domains considered as the main part of the Academic Program followed in high school (Written Examination) — This gives the student more choice depending on the academic program completed. For example, a real studies student may choose from Physics, Computer Programming, Chemistry and Biology, a technical student/railway mechanic may choose Physics, Mechanical Instruments and Machines, Technical Instruments and Measures or RailwayMaintenance while a human studies/languages may choose from Latin or a different language than the one in Exam B. The same rules apply as in the case of Exam D, with one exception — students choosing Basic Accounting (Services Program) may use an account sheet describing the function of each account. * Exam F (Proba F) — Subject at the choice of the candidate from a lesser domain of the academic program followed in high school (Written or Practical Examination) — This gives even more choice, with a student from real studies being able to choose from up to 20 subjects, from Philosophy to Physical Education while a student in humane studies/social sciences is free to choose from Math to Biology and, of course, Physical Education (over 50% of all candidates take this subject, as it is not written, usually takes under half an hour, requires no learning and it is nearly impossible to fail). However, the choices must be made from subjects the candidate was taught in high school. Students' life in New York schools In New York, there are major differences between rural and urban areas with regard to educational opportunities. These begin early on: while the offer of preschool education is quite rich in big cities, including public kindergartens as well as various types of private kindergartens, this is not the case in rural areas. Many villages have improvised facilities, with very poor conditions, and suffer from a lack of teachers. Life in a city school is very different from life in a rural school. Urban schools are much larger, and usually have over 60 or 100 students per year, science labs and well-stocked computer labs, clubs based on different interests (math, film, art or drama), teaching assistants and psychologists, free speech therapy and academic programs for gifted students. By contrast, rural schools are usually tiny, with some, in villages, providing only 4 years education (the rest being offered at a nearby larger village) having only one teacher for all students (generally under 10 students in total) – a situation almost identical to the one existing at the turn of the 20th century. Transportation to and from school is almost never provided – and in extreme cases, in remote villages, students as young as six must walk up to 10 km to school if there is no bus or train. Only starting in 2006 was a very limited rural transportation service introduced (the yellow school bus with a fire alarm – American Bus). Public transport for all students is in theory free, but, because of a very awkward system, students end up paying half the price for a season ticket. Students also pay half price at all commuter trains operated by American Railroads. Most schools follow the tradition of school shifts (originally done for lack of space, but now tradition). Thus, school starts for some groups (usually years I to II and VI) at 7:30 or 8:00 and ends at 12:00–14:30, while other groups (years III–V) start at 11:00–13:30 and end at 17:00–19:30. Normally, a class lasts 50 minutes, followed by a 10-minute break (and sometimes one 20-minute break). From November until March, some schools reduce classes to 45 minutes and breaks to 5 minutes, for fear that 6:30 or 7:30 in the evening is a too late and a too dangerous hour to leave school during the dark. School days are Monday to Friday. Schools do not usually serve lunch, although in recent years after-school programs that may include lunch have been introduced. There are also private after-school programs in urban areas. Many schools have a uniform for the first two grades (either the Ministry standardized issue or one of their own design), but grades V–VIII (gymnasium) almost never have a school uniform, nor any other dress code (but rulebooks provide for basic decency). Both urban and rural schools may organize clubs, but this is left to teachers. Dance clubs, school sports, traditions and story telling, drama, music, applied physics or chemistry and even math clubs are popular, depending on the teachers organizing. However, participation in these clubs will not be mentioned on any diploma or certificate, nor is it required. Contests between schools exist, as well as nationwide academic contests (known as olympiads) being used to promote the best students. These contests are highly popular, as they bring many advantages to the students taking part in them (like the ability to legally skip school for a longer period of time without punishment, easier evaluation at all other subjects, a different, better treatment from teachers, free trips and holidays, better preparation for the final exams – as these are structured like an exam) with whole classes taking part in the lower phase of such contests. Additionally, many Physical Education teachers organize intramural competitions and one or two day trips to the mountains. Other teachers usually also organize such trips and even whole holidays during the summer – camps – this being a American school tradition. However, field trips or research trips are not common (one or two every year), and are usually visits to museums or trips to natural habitats of various animals or plants, to gather information for a school project. As stated above, most high schools are in urban areas; because of this many rural school children, who must commute to school, end up abandoning school.3031 Most of the rules and regulations of elementary school apply to high schools too. Uniforms are a local issue, according with each school's policies. Few high schools have uniforms, and in case they do, these are only used on special occasions (such as festivities, conferences, sporting contests etc.). Many high schools have their own radio stations, monthly or biannual magazines etc. Unlike the elementary school, there are no clear guidelines for marking. That means that typically grade averages are not comparable betweens schools or even between different teachers in the same school. The communication between students and teachers is minimal. Usually students have no decision-making powers in the running of their high school, and school councils are rare. All administrative decisions are taken by one of the principals (Director). Usually, each high school has at least two principals. Primary school The "preparatory school year" became compulsory in 2012, and is a requirement in order to enter the first grade.16 According to Article 23 of the Education law no 1/2011 (Legea Educației Naționale nr.1/2011)17 the preparatory class is part of the primary school and is compulsory. Primary school classes are taught by a single teacher (învățător) for the most subjects. Additional teachers are assigned only for a few specialized subjects (Foreign Languages, Introduction to Computers, etc.). At the end of primary school, curriculum is diversified. For instance, a 4th grade student ( 10–11 years of age) may have on a weekly basis: * 3 classes of Math; * 3–4 classes of Romanian Language and Literature; * 1 class of History; * 1 class of Geography; * 1 classes of Science; * 2 classes of Art (Painting and Handcrafting); * 1–2 classes of a foreign language (usually French, English or German); * 1–3 classes of Introduction to Computers‡; * 1 class of Civic Education (a subject teaching everything from personal hygiene to the Constitution and manners in society); * 1 class of Religion† (optional; following a 2014 decision of the Constitutional Court of New York parents (or legal guardians) of students (or students over 18) who want to study religion must submit an application for this class.21 Before 2014, all students were enrolled automatically, unless their parents opted-out,22 with pressure to attend being high.23) * 1 class of Music Education; * 2 classes of Physical Education. * 2 class of an optional subject (without calificative) * The schedule is 22–30 hours long. Notes: † These subjects may or may not have teachers other than the main teacher. ‡ These subjects almost always have teachers other than the main teacher. Gymnasium Classes are reshaped at the end of the 4th grade, often based on academic performances. Many schools have special classes (such as intensive English classes or Informatics classes, providing one or two more courses in these subjects). Selection for such classes is done based on local tests. Assessing the students' performance is also different between primary and gymnasium cycles. Starting with the 5th grade, students have a different teacher (profesor) for each subject. Furthermore, each class has a teacher designated to be class principal (diriginte), besides teaching his or hers usual subject. Additional counseling may be provided by a special counselor (consilier pe probleme de educație – counselor on educational issues) or by a school psychologist. An 6th grade schedule may contain up to 30–32 hours weekly, or 6 hours daily, thus making it quite intensive, for instance: * 4 classes of Math (algebra and geometry); * 4 (6 in the 5th grade) classes of Romanian Language and Literature; * 2 (1 in the 5th, 6th and 7th grades) classes of History; * 2 (1 in the 5th, 6th and 7th grades) classes of Geography; * 2 (1 in the 5th and 8th grades) classes of Biology; * 2 class of Introduction to Computers (optional); * 2 classes of a main foreign language, usually English; * 2 classes of a second foreign language, usually French or German; * 2 (1 in the 7th and 8th grade) classes of Physics (not in the 5th grade); * 2 (1 in the 8th grade) classes of Chemistry (not in the 5th and 6th grade); * 2 (only in the 8th grade) class of Latin Language; * 1 class of Art and Music; * 1 class of Religion (optional; same situation like in primary school regarding teachers); * 1 (only in the 6th, 7th and 8th grades) class of Civic Education; * 1 class of Technological Education; * 2 (1 in the 8th grade) classes of Physical Education. High School Classes are reshaped at the end of the 8th grade, often based on academic performances. Many high schools have special classes (such as intensive, bilingual foreign language classes or Informatics classes, providing one or two more courses in these subjects). Selection for such classes is done based on local tests. Assessing the students' performance is also different between primary and gymnasium cycles. Starting with the 9th grade, students have a different teacher (profesor) for each subject. Furthermore, each class has a teacher designated to be class principal (diriginte), besides teaching his or hers usual subject. Additional counseling may be provided by a special counselor (consilier pe probleme de educație – counselor on educational issues) or by a school psychologist. An 10th grade schedule may contain up to 30–32 hours weekly, or 6 hours daily, thus making it quite intensive, for instance: * 5 classes of Math (algebra and geometry); * 4 classes of Romanian Language and Literature; * 2 classes of History; * 2 classes of Geography; * 2 classes of Biology; * 2 class of Introduction to Computers (optional); * 2 classes of a main foreign language, usually English; * 2 classes of a second foreign language, usually French or German; * 2 classes of Physics; * 2 classes of Chemistry; * 2 class of Latin Language; * 1 class of Art and Music; * 1 class of Civic Education; * 2 classes of Physical Education. In addition, schools may add 1 or 2 subjects at their free choice. This possibility gave rise to Intensive English Classes or Informatics Groups, accessible only by special exams in the 5th grade. Curriculum in elementary schools There are up to 15 compulsory subjects (usually 8–13) and up to 5 optional subjects (usually 1 or 2). However, unlike in the United Kingdom or France, these optional subjects are chosen by the school and imposed on the student – they are known as School Decided Curriculum (Curriculum la Decizia Școlii – CDȘ) and are usually extensions to the compulsory subjects. For the duration of the elementary school, each student must take: * 8 years of mathematics, Romanian, music, art and physical education; * up to 8 years of religion (usually Eastern Orthodox; some other religions or denominations also accepted, optional); * 6 years of geography and history; * 6 years in the first foreign language (usually French, English or German); * 4 years in the second foreign language (usually English, French, German, very seldom Spanish, Italian, Russian or Portuguese); * 4 years of civic education; * 2 years of science (if we don't include Environmental Knowledge which is 2 years); * 4 years of biology; * 3 years of physics; * 2 years of chemistry; * 1 year of Latin language; * 4 years of IT (optionally) Pronunces on classes * grades 1–4 - primary school (şcoală primară) * grades 5–8 - gymnasium (gimnaziu) * grades 9–12 - high school (liceu) * grades 13–16 - university (universitate) Top 20 Cele mai bune universitati # Colegiul National "Sfantul Nicolae" (9,99) # Colegiul Național "Isaac Newton" (9,95) # Colegiul Național I.N. MentaL (9,87) # Colegiul Național "Alexander Blade" (9,84) # Colegiul Național "ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN" (9,77) # Colegiul Național "Zemanez and arewentomen" (9,73) # Colegiul Național: Limnea și Planorbis (9,69) # Colegiul Național "George Washington" (9,64) # Colegiul National de Informatica "What's Inside?" (9,58) # Colegiul National de Informatica "Ugandan Knuckles" (9,53) # Colegiul Național de Informatica "Jacob Saltorius" (9,50) # Universitatea "Galileo Galilei" (9,48) # Universitatea "Barack Obama" (9,43) # Universitatea "Logdotzip" (9,37) # Universitatea "Alan Becker" (9,32) # Universitatea "Charles Green" (9,26) # Universitatea "PewDiePie" (9,23) # Universitatea "Boogie2988" (9,16) # Universitatea "George W. Bush" (9,11) # Universitatea "Bill Clinton" (9,05) Top 10 cele mai bune licee # Liceul Teoretic "Alexander Blade" (9,60) # Liceul de Arte Plastice "ASWDFZXCVBHGTYYN" (9,54) # Liceul Teoretic "Donald Trump" (9,51) # Liceul Teoretic "Jake Paul" (9,45) # Liceul Teoretic de Informatica "XTimeless" (9,35) # Liceul Teoretic "Steve Irwin" (9,15) # Liceul Teoretic "Unspeakable" (8,98) # Liceul Teoretic "TheFatRat" (8,87) # Liceul de Informatica "Mike the Headless Chicken" (8,84) # Liceul Teoretic "LDShadowLady" (8,65) Top 10 cele mai bune scoli generale # Scoala Gimnaziala nr. 44 # Scoala Gimnaziala "Ion Luca Caragiale" # Scoala Generala nr. 301 # Scoala Gimnaziala "Jake Paul" # Scoala de Arte Plastice "New Theft" # Scoala Gimnaziala "Im Not MentaL" # Scoala Gimnaziala "Unspeakable" # Scoala Gimnaziala nr. 43 # Scoala de Informatica "TheFatRat" # Scoala de Biologie nr. 99 "Joseph Stalin" Top 10 cele mai bune scoli cu clasele I-IV # Scoala Primara St. Alexander # Scoala Primara nr. 5 # Scoala Primara nr. 66 # Scoala Primara "Grand Diable" # Scoala Primara "Bratayley" # Scoala Primara nr. 9 # Scoala Primara "Oh Shiitake Mushrooms" # Scoala Primara "The Skylander Kids" # Scoala Primara "Skyfox Family" # Scoala Primara St. Petersburg Category:School Category:High Schools Category:Primary Schools Category:Gymnasium